This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Drains for marine vessels are generally manufactured using a metal material (e.g., stainless steel or steel) and welded within an opening in the deck of the vessel. The metals drains are susceptible to corrosion and often require special connections to adapt to non-metallic marine vessel piping systems. Furthermore, the installation of these metal drains often present conditions that are unfavorable to the installer. The present disclosure provides a drain that is not subject to corrosion and is also conveniently installed into the deck of the marine vessel.